1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the preparation of a free-flowing granulate consisting of a powder-form or fine-grained component and a liquid component, the granulate containing at least 20% by weight of the liquid component.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of coarse-grained material instead of finely divided powder-form material has a number of advantages in terms of handling. Because of this, many powder-form materials are converted into coarse-grained materials, for example into granulates, with liquid in addition to powder-form auxiliaries frequently being used as binders. If the auxiliaries are inert, the content of binders in the granulate should be kept as small as possible. In many cases, however, finely divided and liquid active materials have to be converted into a granular, free-flowing product which feels dry. In this connection, it is often desirable to be able to produce granular products containing a relatively high percentage of liquid constituents. Unfortunatley, the incorporation of relatively large quantities of liquid constituents generally leads to moist products with poor flow properties.